Magic und Panzer
by A Death Trooper
Summary: Harry potter never showed up at Hogwarts, and instead applied at Churchill's School For Tankery. What will happen when the wizarding world catches up with him?
1. Chapter one: Pilot (Narutofanfiction)

TIMELINE CHANGES FOR HARRY POTTER, Harry Potter was born in 1966.

Harry is 14 in the story, and all things happen the same as in Cannon, only some years earlier.

WARNING : MY FIRST GuP CROSSOVER, PLEASE BE GENTLE!

'England, a place where the weather is infamous for always being rainy or cloudy, but the country is also famous for winning the 80th Sensha-do tournament in 1976. This was after a reorganisation in St. Gloriana's Girls High School, in 1975, where the school was renamed Churchill's School for Tankery. Most countries were adapting to the times, and had made there Sensha-do schools co-ed, but some were steeped in an all female tradition like Japan and kuromorimine.

The CST, which the Churchill's School for Tankery is known as, was a school that, naturally focused on tank combat, but it also had many classes on all different aspects of combat, like ship to ship, ship to ground, ship to air, ground to air, ground to infantry, air to ship, air to ground, air to air, infantry to ground and infantry to air. To earn a tank commander slot, one had to have passed ground to ground combat, and two other major modules, along with their basic schooling, to become a battalion commander who was in command of several tanks one had to have top marks in ground to ground combat and six other modules, along with passing knowledge of the other modules, they also had to have shown leadership skills and be able to cope under pressure.

The main tanks used in the school were British, tho there were some German tanks used in the school too. For example, the school uses three Panzer II Luchs light tanks with a 2cm Kwk 38 L/55 autocannon with a firing rate of 600 rounds a minute, (280 rounds per minute sustained) from a 10-round magazines, a total of 180 rounds were normally carried in mock battles.' Outside a trio of guns could be heard, some in three or four round bursts and curses from the students who missed their targets.

'Two Panzer IV ausf H variants were also used, they were mostly used in practice matches for moving targets mostly, because most crews do not have enough experience to drive those tanks.' A young male that looked 14 years old suddenly sneezed, causing him to smack his head on the top of his tank. That resulted in the tank becoming stuck in mud due to the driver losing concentration.

'Also, CST doctrine had changed, from when the school was all female to Co-ed now, Those changes were to focus on precise strikes, which is why students were practising in the Panzer II's on their accuracy, and being able to retreat before the enemy can return fire, there also are two tank teams that mostly focus on long range accuracy and camouflaging into the area. This style of combat was invented by Miose Criople, who with this unorthodox style won the 80th Sensha-do tournament, with only losing one tank in the whole tournament. Miose Criople then proceeded to make it mandatory to learn this style when she became a teacher at the CST.

The only thing that really survived the change untouched was the tradition of having a cup of tea before battle, and to be calm at all times in combat. Last year most of the tanks were replaced due to having weak armour or ordinance, the tanks that were fielded today were Cromwell's, Sherman Fireflies, Panzer II Luchs, Panzer IV ausf H's and Churchill MK VII tanks. As secret weapons, we have some Tiger I and II's and two 12.8cm PaK L/55 jagdtiger tanks. Also-'

A very loud crash outside interrupted the person from writing his assignment, "Could you nut-jobs quit crashing in things around here?" yelled the interrupted person. He had black shoes, white pants with a red stripe going down the side, a dress shirt with three medals on his right breast, and most curiously, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Harry, just let it go, we don't complain if you give us a heart attack when you are in your Tiger I!" the driver of the offending tank yelled back at the black haired Harry.

Harry sighed, in 1972, the Dursleys had been arrested on charges of child abuse, forced child labour, Tax evasion and while being arrested assaulting a police officer. Vernon had also been stealing money from the company that he worked at so they were put into prison for nineteen years with parole able to be granted after the first eleven, their son, Harry's cousin, was sent to a juvenile correction centre until he lost weight and lost his bullying attitude, Harry himself was sent to an orphanage. It was here that he watched, with the help from some of the nicer kids at the orphanage, most of the sensha-do matches from 1950 till 1965.

Just after Harry turned ten, he was adopted by the Houghtons, living with them was quite fun, they all had the same fascination with tanks as him and even had some of the older learning manuals that he could read when he was not at primary school. When Harry was twelve and with him asking his adopted parents he applied to the local tankery school, he got in and passed all the tests after nine months when most students take eighteen months, he then got into Churchill's School for Tankery.

Harry immediately fell in love with the Tiger I heavy tank, when he got his received the keys to his very own Tiger I, he downright fainted. Once he had woken up, he had immediately gotten the tank to the the hanger assigned to him and began to inspect it, thinking to himself he was like 'The only thing that is wrong with you is that you have the wrong gun. Seriously, who would put a 10.5cm Kw.k L/28 on a Tiger I, the only thing that it would penetrate would be a plastic bag.' Harry thought with a frown.

He was now thirteen now, and Harry was almost ready to win the junior matches, but first, some music! Had Hatsune Miku not issued a new song last week? Ahh, here it was. "Seka de, ichiban ohime sama~" CRASH! "GODDAMNIT!"

– –

-At the same time, in another part of England, the Black family home-

Albus Dumbledore had, if he was honest with himself, a pretty good day. He had managed to restart the Order of the Phoenix, except that they were not combating the Dark Lords remaining followers that fled in the winds, no they were searching for Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. The young boy had been missing from the Hogwarts Charter when the letters were being written, and when he got to Privet Drive, Number 4, where he had left the boy himself. The only thing he saw were the occasional person walking down the small street. Number 4 was abandoned, With a heavy heart e apperated back to Hogwarts. From there he informed Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape of what he had discovered in his short trip.

Severus Snape was a bit happy, Minerva McGonagall was almost in shock. The disappearance of the Boy Who Lived resulted in the loss of his position as speaker on the Wizengamot, he was able to at least keep a eye on the proceedings with his head of house position. However how he was addressing the Order of the Phoenix.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, after careful consideration by myself and the muggle Prime Minister Charlie Kempston, we have decided to partake in something that they call Sensha-do. In the spirit of corporation and friendship, Durmstrang and beauxbatons will also join us. There will be four teams for this tournament: a English team from one of their best schools, Churchill's School for Tankery, a team from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and a team from Beauxbatons.

It will be like quidditch but with seven matches and not six, there will be the normal team rounds but there will also be a final match up and that will be a free for all as I am told. It will be like team duelling, where the competitors will fight each other in something that they call tanks. Magic is not allowed, and there will be a ICW team that will be testing for active magic and magical artifacts before all of the matches. The ones with those will be disqualified. So it looks to be a busy school year." Dumbledore said with a small smile. If only he knew just how busy he would be and how many headaches this year would bring...

End of Chapter One. Please review and Favorite! This is actually brought to you by narutofanfiction, who helped to beta this thing. See you later!


	2. Chapter two: It begins!

**Decided to update this thing...Just read and review!**

The alarm for the Junior Sensha-Do Team 2 did not consist of a simple melody or a hard shout, but of something else. The first that you should note was a small rumble that filled the streets, becoming steadily louder with the minute. A small metal clanking could also be heard, but we ignore it for now.

Then, it suddenly stops. Not five seconds later, a smaller whining could be heard. The whining also eventually stopped, and a small chink-chank was heard by some observers, who placed hands over their ears.

Suddenly, a gigantic boom could be heard. The members of the Junior Team quickly(and fearfully) woke up and ran towards the window. Shoving the curtains aside, and were greeted by the sight of the feared Tiger II, with the barrel smoking from the discharge of its menacing gun.

The Tiger was armed with the 10,5 cm Kw.K. L/68 gun, and it had the Tiger II Serienturm turret. A Maybach HL 230 TRM P45 was installed, and the tracks were the standard 1944 Tiger II Versuchs Serie, who could carry around some 70 tons of armor and guns.

However, here was where the Tiger changed to another thing entirely. A dark-olive, brown, sandy-yellow and black camouflage was applied instead of the German Feldblau and feldgrau. Also, a small thing that you only could notice if you really looked: there was a MG42 instead of the MG34. The coupla also had a extra antenna at the top, marking it as a command vehicle, if the small flag not already had given it away.

"Wake up and shine, Team 2! Prepare to move your ass into gear!" The members of Team 2 could only groan and murmur in indignation: they had free days too, damnit!

Despite the fact that they were all magical, they did not have an advantage in the mental area: they also needed sleep, and yesterday, a gigantic party began in Room 249B, directly one floor above their own room, Room 149B. And thus keeping them from going to sleep.(Except for Harry. He was doing maintenance on his personal Tiger I, and the Tiger II from the team.)

It was only 2:34 when they could sleep, and now Harry was waking them up around 9:15. They quickly got into correct attire for Shensha-Do: Thick boots and pants, a small visor against the dust from the tanks, a cap with the British flag, and last but not least, a thick coat with the symbol for Churchill's School for Tankery, a Churchill A22F Heavy Tank with a teacup in front of it. "Let's go, we can grumble later!" yelled the apparent leader of the group. They quickly took off in the direction of the hangars.

-=Britain, Hogwarts, Slytherin Dorms, Room 12A=-

Draco Malfoy had an awful year. First, his broom was confisticated by Filch, citing that students only had permission to use them in Quidditch, he and his house lost 60 points due to a prank from the Weasley's, and Parkinson disappeared. Disappeared! The only saving grace was that they had the chance of defeating the muggles at one of their own tournaments.

They had, of course, looked for the best they could find: 2 Panzer V tanks, 4 Panzer IV F2's, 8 Panzer II ausf F tanks, 1 STuG III(B) and 2 IS-1 tanks. They would defeat the muggles, he just knows it!

-=Durmstrang, Headmasters office, Russia=-

"So it's decided then. The Russian branch will lend it's tanks to you, in exchange for 250,000 Dollars per week, and the defeat of the Brits." The silence in the office was tastable in the air. Eventually, Karkaroff nodded. "We will humiliate those Brits. Also, please have your men and women educate ours in tactics and using the tanks. I admit that with... NATO breathing down our necks, we didn't had the time to train. And with We-All-Know-Who in Europe..." The other Russian nodded understandably. "Well, they will arrive in two days, one week at most. Good luck, and may Mother Russia be with you." Karkaroff nodded back when the man left his office. "And with you Reznov, old friend." With that done, Karkaroff began to organize his school once more.

'A non-magical tournament fought by magic users? That will only end up as a disaster. I think I will bring extra guards with me...'

-=Beauxbatons, Parade Grounds, France=-

On the cobblestone Parade Grounds of Beauxbatons, a medium sized group of tanks is present. They consist of some 4 AMX 40 tanks, 6 AMX M4 Mle. tanks,(approved by the Shensha-do Council, of course.) 3 KV-1 tanks were also used because of the practically non-existent WW2 heavy tanks in the French arsenal, or they were prototypes and only written on paper. They also bought some AT2 tanks for assaults.

And for scouting, they had 3 M7 tanks from the USA. Since they were delivered, girls in groups of 5 have tried to use them, and only 2 KV-1's were left to fill. They had requested some backup in the form of some training from Black Forest Peak High School. With it, they also got one Tiger II. Now it was only a matter of training, training and more training...

-=Britain, Tank Hangars, CSFT=-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will use those babies to crush the opposition!"

 **AND STOP! Aren't i evil!**

 **Please leave a review and follow the story!**


	3. Chapter three: The final preperations!

**I only now realised how weak the Hogwarts team is...I will change the Shensha-do rules a little bit.**

-=Britain, Tank Hangars, CST=-

Before the students were forty tanks. The Luchs and Tiger I and II from Germany, the Cromwell, M4 Firefly and the Churchill Mk. VII from England. In the back of the garage, a big tank was hidden. The team however, didn't notice it.

"Gentlemen, we have been selected to participate in a small Shensha-do Tournament. Most of you will recognize the opponent's schools." A rather tall boy with a M38 officers cap(with the symbol for the school) asked: "Why would we recognize them? If they are what we think they are, we will win, no question. But for curiosity sake: Against what schools?" Harry quickly answered the question. "Well Leo, we will fight against Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons." The team began to laugh at the mention of Hogwarts. "Hogwarts fighting with tanks? Don't lie to me, please!" Harry also began to laugh. Hogwarts winning or using tanks? That was only possible with magic, and they couldn't use it! They would fail so spectacularly, it was just hilarious thinking about it!

(In Hogwarts, The whole Gryffindor and Slytherin house sneezed in Potions, resulting in Snape taking points for the first time from his own House. The explosions would be immortalized in Rita's Potions of the Century.)

"But back on track. The Council have issued a couple of new rules in this tournament: no magic, as you know, and that Rule 1332B is changed: we may change our vehicles between battles. So we could theoretically only use the Tiger I in the first round, and the rest of the team in the second. And the weight limit is removed...We will basically be overpowered."

-=Britain, Hogwarts, Quidditch stadium=-

"Allright, so that goes...there. And that goes there...done! " ' _The final preparations for the first Panzer V 'panther' were done!'_ Thought an exhausted Draco Malfoy. He was beginning to get a little respect for the Muggles who did this more than just one time, but back on track. The rest were already done,and were practising with them. Well, more like trying...

The Weasleys(Ron, Fred, George and Ginny, if he remembered correctly.) had 'confisticated' the STuG III(B), and had painted it for some reason completely light blue.

The Panzer IV F2's had a mixed crew. With that he meant that two had a Slytherin crew and two had a Gryffindor crew, and they were trying to come up with a good color scheme. The Slytherins had chosen the 1943 African paintjob, while the Gryffindors had followed the lead of the Weasleys, painting them blue, red, bright yellow, and one had even placed a flag with a lion on it! It would ruin the natural camouflage of the tank!

...Why did he think that? Ah well, Luckily the Muggleborn Granger had a head on her shoulders with her little clique of Ravenclaws. They had one of the IS-1 tanks painted in a pattern that she called the M90 pattern, and it was a good camouflage pattern. He briefly toyed with the idea of painting his Panzer V in those colors, but he decided against that.

Maybe he should communicate with his old friend Matsumoto Riko?

-=POV shift, Gryffindor/Ravenclaw team under Hermione Granger, IS-1=-

Hermione Granger had a busy day. First, she had to coordinate a small Gryffindor team for the IS-1, and after that she had to use it too.

So, she had decided to ask for help by the Ravenclaws. They had their own hands full with the Panzer III J's they received, but three Ravenclaws could be missed. Under them was Luna Lovegood, Fletcher Richt and Kasty Branwen. When they arrived, practically all Gryffindors abandoned her. That just happened? Why? So to escape her worries and insecurities, se began to frantically immerse herself in the Owner's Manual from the tank, luckily in English.

"So, the two IS tanks don't need better guns. The one we have on them should be enough for a guaranteed penetration against all enemy vehicles. We likely will only meet lightly armored vehicles. And to my knowledge, St. Gloriana's Girls High School doesn't field many heavily armored vehicles, unlike kuromorimine." (This caused Harry and his crew to sneeze, startling them from their maintenance on their trumpcard and the Tiger II's.)

-=Russia, Durmstrang Parade and Sport Fields=-

The Parade Fields of Durmstrang were big. In fact, they were big enough for 6 whole regiments of Russian armor and the supporting troops, thanks to permanent dimensional charms. Now however, they were occupied by a lonely Russian Tank Platoon: with a total of 36 vehicles present.

13 were the Soviet T-50, 10 were T-28 tanks, another 10 were SU-85 Tank Destroyers, and the last 2 were the small KV-1S tanks. The Pravda Team, not wanting to lose any of their tanks, only used old ones: the BT-7 was pulled out of storage. With them, Durmstrang was almost ready with the T-50's and T-28 tanks. The only challenge were the SU-85 and the KV-1S. However, the KV's were easy to handle, so there were no major problems there.

-=France, Beauxbatons, newly designated Panzer Training Area=-

In France, things were moving a bit different. With help from Black Forest Peak, the French began to focus on their main doctrine: using small assaults at first with extensively using cover, and after the main force got the coordinates, they would launch an assault with the AT2's and KV-1 tanks. Eventually, the enemy would be boxed in, trapped in the area.

The girls from Black Forest had trained the French extra hard, and some had build a small sister like relationship with the students: Erika in particular was very fond of Gabrielle Delacour.

-=Brussels, Belgium, ICW HQ=-

In the HQ of the International Confederation of Wizards, Dumbledore moved with a purpose. He was checking on his tracker for Harry Potter, and to his relief, he found it moving! Barely, but moving!

Quickly going to the ICW for a extra powerful tracker, he barely avoided crashing in a boy/girl clothed in the standard Kuromorimine Panzer Corp Outfit. Interestingly enough, he/she had three medals on his/her right breast. Two stripes on the collar of the outfit marked him as a Panzer Corp Captain, having significant influence over the Panzer Corp, but never having full command. Quickly mumbling an apology, he continued on his course.

Had he even taken the moment to look, he would had noticed a big resemblance to the missing Harry Potter on the genderfluid person.

-POV change, Harry Potter/Houghton-

Harry raised an eyebrow at the quickly disappearing old man. He was in his female form, thanks to his Metamorphmagus abilities. He had acquired the old Black Forest Peak uniforms via an old friend of his. 'Oh! I have to remember to thank Maho. She really helped me out here.' Nonetheless, he resumed his walk to his previous destination.

On his way, he passed numerous groups of other Shensha-do practitioners. Eventually, he was back on the busy streets of Brussel. Moving towards the Apparition point, he changed his appearance back in his secondary form: a 18 year looking man was suddenly in his place. He had black jeans, black dress shoes, and a scarlet T-shirt. A long, white overcoat waved in the soft wind, resulting in the small dramatic flair he wanted.

' _Let the battles begin!'_

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL FOR TANKERY:**

 **17 tanks:**

 **1 STuG III ausf B**

 **2 IS-1 Soviet Heavy tank**

 **2 Panzer V Medium tanks**

 **4 Panzer IV F2 Medium tanks**

 **8 Panzer III ausf F Medium tanks**

 **BEAUXBATONS SCHOOL FOR TANK COMBAT:**

 **18 tanks:**

 **4 AMX 40 Light/Medium tanks**

 **6 AMX M4 mle. Heavy Tanks**

 **3 KV-1 Heavy tanks**

 **3 M7 Medium tanks**

 **2 AT2 Tank Destroyers/Breakthrough tanks**

 **DURMSTRANG BOYS HIGH SCHOOL FOR TANKERY:**

 **37 tanks:**

 **13 T-50 light tanks**

 **10 T-28 Medium tanks**

 **10 SU-85 Tank Destroyers**

 **4 KV-1s Heavy tanks**

 **CHURCHILL'S SCHOOL FOR TANKERY:**

 **45 tanks total: 35 to be used in the tournament.**

 **1 Tiger II Heavy tank**

 **2 Tiger I Heavy tanks**

 **8 Cromwell Medium tanks**

 **10 M4 Sherman Firefly Medium tanks**

 **4 Panzer II Luchs Light tanks**

 **2 Jagdtiger Tank Destroyers**

 **4 Churchill MK IV Heavy tanks**

 **3 ?**

 **1 ?**

 **NEW CHAPTER!**

 **Sorry, the computer broke down, so I needed to replace the stupid thing!**

 **Please review!**


	4. My excuses

**Hello readers! A Death Trooper here.**

 **Pfff...It has been a hectic month. Sickness, school, homework and tests are stopping me from updating. But I am almost done, and vacation approaches.**

 **(This is for Americans and people over the globe.)**

 **On December 17th, we could be looking at the end of the internet as we know it. The leader of the FCC has proposed that the internet goes back to the time that major companies can charge you for using the Internet. I say THAT WE STOP THAT! Major Youtubers have already announced this to the world: let us do the same!**

 **A Death Trooper, signing off.**


End file.
